1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a fibrous perovskite-type oxide catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air battery is known as a means for storing and using electrical energy effectively. In the air battery, a cathode active material is not necessary, and therefore an anode active material can be placed in the most part of the battery case. Therefore, the air battery has a great energy density theoretically. That is, the air battery is capable of having great capacity, and thus is attracting attention.
A catalyst which oxidizes and reduces oxide is used as an air electrode of the air battery. As a material for the catalyst, for example, a fibrous ceramic material is disclosed in a patent document 1. The fibrous ceramic material is formed by an electrospinning method, includes La—Sr—Fe—Co—O of a perovskite-type material and is used as an air electrode of a fuel cell and an electrode catalyst for an electrochemical cell.